Cause we all have free time
by HetaliaIsHotterThanHell
Summary: random conversations between Hetalia characters. may contain mpreg, crack pairings, Germancest, and a TON of randomness. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

okay... this is some random thing that happened between my co-author and i... yes, these will all be RPs, but we'll add more people to keep it funky fresh... *shot*

as you can tell, [Maple] is Canada and [Awesome] is Prussia... i'll probably end up making France [The Father] or something...

ps - the Germancest thing is only if mein Bruder joins our merry little shinanigans~! plus, if their are any mistakes, just message me and i'll try to fix them.

* * *

[Maple] I'm preggers

[Awesome] - Uhhh…. THE FUCK?

[Awesome] That's it, I'm holding France hostage until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on. *coughthenillkillhimcough*

[Maple] N-not France! P-please P-Prussia! Don't hurt F-France….

[Awesome] What are you talking about? I'm "not" going to hurt him~ *evil smirk*

[Maple] B-but you said you would kill him. You can't kill "Papa".

[Awesome] - Riight, I "can't" kill him.

[Awesome] Wait….. "Papa"?

[Maple] But he's your friend~

[Maple] Can't kill a friend :D

[Maple] "Papa!"

[Awesome] Und…?

[Awesome] What's going on between you and France? C-Canada? Is there something you're not saying?

[Maple] I'll name the kid Alberta… if it's a girl :D Quebec… if it's a guy :D uhhhh nooooooo

[Awesome] He's SOOO dead now!

[Maple] Why would you kill your best friend 0-0

[Awesome] B-because! Th-the…

[Maple] Hmmmmmm?

[Awesome] Alberta und Quebec….

[Maple] Yes. So?

[Awesome] Canada… That's just creepy…

[Maple] Hmmmmmmm? Maybe Paris is another name to consider….

[Awesome] Only if it's a guy….. Wait! WHAT AM I- …. *shot*

[Awesome] Uuhh…. I need beer.

[Maple] I need maple syrup and waffles. Bleh! Cravings .

[Maple] Oh and you shouldn't tell France…. He doesn't know…

[Awesome] Fine. But that means free rent for the next…. 3 months.

[Maple] What?

[Awesome] Uuuhhhm… noothiing~

[Awesome] Sooo… uhh… how are yoouu?

[Maple] Hahaha I'm still naming France and my's kid Alberta or Paris.

[Awesome] Okay.

[Awesome] Now, about France… When are you planning to tell him?

[Maple] I don't know… When the time's right :D

[Maple] So like never.

[Awesome] Roughly 9 months from now?

[Awesome] He's gonna wanna know….. maybe

[Maple] Umm. More around six months…

[Maple] Maybe. Maybe not.

[Maple] I'll tell him when Alberta is five.

[Awesome] Why when she's 5?

[Maple] She'll be adorable and he can't be angry when he sees her face.

[Awesome] Really? You're gonna use the powers of adorableness?

[Maple] Yuppers! I mean who would want to actually just TELL France?

[Awesome] *raises hand*

[Maple] Okay. You can tell him for me! Thank you!

[Awesome] Aw sheisse…. Welp, better start putting on my armor.

[Maple] :D You're the best, Pru-chan!

[Awesome] I know… I know… Now just to call him over….

[Maple] Tell me how he reacts :D

[Awesome] …..

[Maple] :D

[Awesome] I think he's taking i- OH MEIN GO-!

[Maple] What happened? Are you okay?

[Awesome] SHEISSE! HOW DO- OH FU-!

[Maple] W-what's going on?

[Awesome] Canada… Lock your windows and doors and hide in the secret room that I sorta built in you basement….

[Maple] W-why?

[Awesome] Just do it….

[Maple] Is he coming over….

[Awesome] Yep

[Maple] I should get wine :D

[Awesome] You should get in the ficken basement.

[Maple] I'm in the basement now. But I left wine and roses upstairs.

[Awesome] Gut. Gut.

[Maple] Yes… So what happened?

[Awesome] I've been hugged to death and beyond.

[Maple] Oh god…

[Awesome] I'm only thinking about what's best.

[Maple] I'm… I'm going to go up and talk to him.

[Awesome] Be careful!

[Maple] I wil… AHHHHH

[Awesome] OH GOTT! I'M COMING OVER!

[Maple] I... I'm fine…

[Awesome] Better be….

[Awesome] Still coming over….

* * *

i forgot to mention! Prussia's like Canada's BFF... soo... yeah... this now makes sense... :D


	2. Chapter 2

[Awesome] Soo~ How's you-know-who doing?

[Maple] You-know-who?

[Awesome] Have you already forgotten our earlier conversation?

[Maple] Noooo! But why refer to her as that :|

[Awesome] Uuuhhh... I have no freakin idea...

[Maple] Humph! *is suddenly grumpy* I couldn't sleep alllll night...

[Awesome] I wonder why~

[Maple] ...Weeeeeell... France is gone NOWW.

[Awesome] Really!

[Maple] ... -/-

[Awesome] You should make better choises with little Alberta on the way!

[Maple] ... Nothing happened! Perv!

[Awesome] Guut. Guut.

[Awesome] Und I learned it from France!

[Maple] He just had some wine and we watched movies.

[Awesome] What kiiind of movies?

[Maple] The sappy French romances. -.-

[Awesome] Ooohh... So boring ones.

[Maple] Well no, they were cute, but... Yeah. And Thor. France was very insulted when I complimented Thor's hair.

[Awesome] Haha! That's awesome!

[Maple] Huh. No one beats Francis' hair though... Sexy much...

[Awesome] ...

[Maple] Sorry...

[Awesome] Neh... Just a liiiittle weird...

[Maple] Hehehe :3

[Awesome] How are you feeling?

[Maple] ...

[Awesome] C-Canada?

[Maple] ... Sleeeeeeep. M-maple...

[Awesome] You okay?

[Maple] I-I'm fine...:)

[Awesome] Ah, gut. Now, how're you gonna tell Iggy und Al?

[Maple] Oh maple. I didn't think of that...

[Awesome] Aww. Always forgotten or forgetful!

[Maple] I'll tell America while he's playing video games. He'll be too distracted and when it finally sets in, France and I will be a safe distance away.

[Awesome] Smaaaaaart. Now, shall I play human shield for you when it comes to England?

[Maple] I was thinking of drugging his tea and telling him when he's overly happy?

[Awesome] I don't think you could get enough drugs without hospitalizing or killing him.

[Maple] Hmmmmm maybe I could... Get the fairies to tell him?

[Awesome] You know there's a high chance that he'd hunt you both down, right?

[Maple] Yeah but... Kay. I'll leave it to Francis. I'm not getting involved.

[Awesome] Haha! I'll protect you in case England sends him to an icy hell.

[Maple] Thank you Pru-chan! If all else fails, all of us can hide in the room you kinda sorta built in my basement.

[Awesome] That's what it's there for! And i'll break out for meetings so you guys don't have to worry~

[Maple] :D You're the best!

[Awesome] I know~

[Maple] Hmmmmmmm Fresh Fava bean salad... I should make that sometime.

[Awesome] Haha! Okay.

[Awesome] I should let you sleep now.

[Maple] I can't sleep. Planning meals for the week. And listening to Kelly Clarkson.

[Maple] I think I'll make pizza Thursday...

[Awesome] Haha! Well, I'm gonna try and get some sleep...

[Maple] Kay. Night (Morning?)

[Awesome] Gute Nacht (Guten Morgen?)

[Awesome] Oh, do you still want me to go shopping with you?

[Maple] Up to you. XD I'll probably won't go until later though.

[Awesome] Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

hello once again! short A/N here, just wanna say that [Awesome] is Prussia, [Maple] is Canada, [TheRose] is France, and [Schmeisser] is Germany...

ps, Schmeiser is a German gun from WW2.

* * *

[Awesome] [Picture sent]

[Awesome] [Picture sent]

[Awesome] [Picture sent]

[Maple]

[Awesome] American bondage

[Maple] HOLY FUCK WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME THAT!

[Awesome] because~

[Maple] YOU ARE DISGUSTING

[Awesome] no

[Maple] I'm back to Dexter...

[Awesome] oh gott

[Maple] :3

[Awesome] *shot*

[Awesome] you there?

[Maple] yes

[Maple] Watching Dexter

[Awesome] *shots you*

[Maple] *cries* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

[Awesome] because fuck you... you're now dead

[Maple] D: ONLY DEXTER CAN KILL ME :(

[Awesome] but I just did

[Maple] NO YOU DIDN'T

[Awesome] ja... I did.

[Maple] no

[Awesome] eeyup

[Maple] nooo

[Awesome] yup... or I'll show Poland American Bondage

[Maple] ... you killed me D:

[Awesome] yes I did!

[Maple] don't u dare show him

[Awesome] I won't

[Maple] thank you .

[Awesome] maybe

[Maple] I hate chu

[Awesome] ^-^

[picture received]

[Awesome] woow

[Maple] :D

[Awesome] ...

[Awesome] [audio sent]

[Maple] no

[Awesome] but! it's DoctorStep!

[Maple] nu

[Awesome] IT ISSS!

[Maple] hmph

[Awesome] LISTEN TO EETT! BEFORE I GET SEBBY TO EAT YOUR SOUL YOU GHOST!

[Maple] I can't stress the importance of this

[Maple] I. Am. Watching. Dexter/

[Maple] NO INTERRUPTIONS

[Awesome] THAT'S IT! I'm calling Sebastian!

[Maple] He doesn't WANT my soul

[Awesome] YES HE DOES!

[Maple] Why would he want my soul?

[Awesome] because it's still [somewhat] innocent

[Awesome] damn Frenchman

[Maple] blaming papa now?

[Awesome] sh-shut up!

[Maple] I'm pretty sure DEXTER is set in Florida ;)

[Awesome] O-O WHAT ABOUT FRANCE AND ALBERTA?

[Maple] Weeeell...

[Awesome] F-... wha-...

[Awesome] ...

[Awesome] the poor guy

[Awesome] you're an ass my friend

[Maple] I'm not cheating on France!

[Awesome] oh really?

[Maple] America is my BROTHER!

[Maple] Apparently...

[Awesome] apparently?

[Maple] France is my Papa...

[Maple] Apparently...

[Awesome] but...

[Maple] Screwed up Family much?

[Awesome] kay...

[Awesome] the fuck is going on!

[Maple] I DONT EVEN KNOW D:

[Awesome] France is YOUR papa and ALBERTA'S papa! and America is APERANTLY your brother!

[Awesome] THE FUCK?

[Maple] I Don't know...

[Maple] In fact... I'm just gonna go pair myself with you now

[Maple] That would fix this screwed up mess...

[Awesome] wait... we're together?

[Awesome] what about Alberta?

[Maple] Starting...

[Maple] Now.

[Awesome] what's she gonna think about this!

[Maple] Eh. She doesn't exist

[Awesome] the poor kid...

[Maple] If she does, she isn't half French

[Awesome] then...

[Awesome] mein gott...

-[Schmeisser] logged on-

[Maple] Germany!

[Awesome] bruder! I'm now in a relationship with Canada who was [or might still be] carrying France's child!

[Schmeisser] Okay...

[Maple] PRUSSIA

[Maple] ! SHUDDUP!

[Awesome] eeyup

[Awesome] why~?

[Maple] Stop being such an idiot!

[Awesome] just filling in mein bruder in what's been going on~

[Maple] -_-

[Schmeisser] ...

[Awesome] ^-^

[Maple] Germany! Don't listen to him!

[Awesome] its true Bruder!

[Maple] SHUTUP!

[Awesome] it iiiss!

[Maple] OMFG DEXTER WON'T BLOODY LOAD!

[Awesome] gut

[Schmeisser] I zink you two could use relationship counseling

[Awesome] yeah...

[Maple] Migeul is such a bloody git

[Awesome] so are you

[Maple] Gee, thanks!

[Awesome] welcome!

[Awesome] hey Bruder! wanna be our counsellor?

[Schmeisser] Ummm as long as you're excepting help bruder I can't really say no

[Awesome] yay!

[Maple] -_-

[Maple] Bloody hell...

[Awesome] hey! at least I'm not into things like your brother!

[Maple] What about my brother?

[Schmeisser] ?

[Awesome] [picture sent]

[Schmeisser] Never mind I don't vant to know

[Awesome] [picture sent]

[Awesome] [picture sent]

[Maple] ALFRED ISN'T INTO THAT YOU PRAT!

[Awesome] oh reeaally?

[Schmeisser] The pictures don't lie...

[Maple] He isn't!

[Awesome] even bruder agrees

[Maple] Don't accuse him! You stupid, arrogant, useless toerag!

[Awesome] seee, but I'm YOUR stupid, arrogant, useless toerag!

[Schmeisser] I think poor Canada may have spent a little too much time on England's pirate ship...

[Maple] Prat! Git! Toerag! -_-

[Awesome] kesesesese! mee too Bruder!

[Awesome] oh reeaally?

[Maple] I didn't!

[Awesome] I doubt THAT

[Schmeisser] You guys have filthy minds I was referring to all the language

[Awesome] you know, you could always get off his pirate 'ship' and join my knights.

[Awesome] it still involves the same 'sword' play

[Maple] What are you talking about?

[Maple] both of you?

[Awesome] what?

[Canada] Filthy mind? What's so bad about being on a pirate ship...?

[Awesome] ...

[Maple] I don't get it!

[Schmeisser] I think what my bruder is suggesting is that you have spent too much time with England's cock up your asa and that instead you should rub naughtys with him

[Schmeisser] Ass*

[Awesome] "sword"play!

[Awesome] thank you bruder

[Maple] D:

[Awesome] :D

[Schmeisser] Cough cough so back to the matter at hand

[Awesome] pffft...

[Awesome] hehehehe

[Schmeisser] Canada when did you first start having issues with my bruder here?

[Maple] HMPH

[Maple] Since I started to enjoy watching the show Dexter *sniffs indignantly*

[Schmeisser] And what exactly seem to be the problem? In your perspective at lest

[Awesome] hey! not my problem that you were practically clinging to his "leg"

[Schmeisser] BRUDER we take turns talking here!

[Maple] JUST BECAUSE THE SHOW IS IN FLORIDA NEVER MEANT I "CHEATED" ON FRANCE!

[Awesome] sorry bruder

[Maple] If I was ever with France... *is confused*

[Awesome] YOU WERE GONNA HAVE HIS CHILD!

[Maple] Alberta 3 She's gonna be a doll...

[Awesome] e^e...

[Schmeisser] So I see we have a lot of unresolved tension from previous relations?

[Maple] Welllllllll You kinda assumed she would France's daughter

[Maple] You never asked whose daughter she was

[Maple] What if I was gonna name "Him" "Paris" in honour of my papa?

[Awesome] you said it was France!

[Schmeisser] ... I think I know how to solve all this...

[Maple] U just assumed and I went with!

[Awesome] BULLSHIT!

[Maple] REREAD THE CONVO!

[Awesome] OH SHIT... your right...

[Maple] I DIDN'T EVEN MENTION WHOSE KID IT WAS UNTIL YOU SUGESTED FRANCE!

[Awesome] well... YOU IMPLIED IT!

[Ample] BLOODY GIT!

[Schmeisser] SHUT UP! WE TAKE TURNS TALKING! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN YOU WILL POLITELY RAISE YOUR HAND!

[Maple] WHAT IF I DIDNT WANT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!

[Schmeisser] AHHHHRRRGGGGGG

[Awesome] *raises hand* I WOULD HAVE ASKED ANYWAY!

[Schmeisser] BRUDER!

[Maple] WELL YOU JUST ASSUMED! YOU DIDNT EVEN ASK!

[Schmeisser] Fuck it

[Maple] I'm Sorry, Germany

[Awesome] ja Bruder? at least I raised my hand like you asked.

[Schmeisser] ...

[Awesome] oh gott...

[Awesome] there's a bomb

[Maple] ... I'm really sorry Germany... I didn't mean too!

[Schmeisser] Now if we wish to solve this the answer is simple... Orgy...

[Maple] What's Orgy?

[Awesome] should we ask America for some kinky tips?

[Maple] What's Orgy?

[Schmeisser] Google it

[Awesome] should we?

[Maple] ... What is it?

[Schmeisser] Orgy is an American electronic rock band formed in 1996, from Los Angeles, California. Orgy described their music as "death pop".

[Awesome] or·gy/ˈôrjē/ Noun: A wild party, esp. one involving excessive drinking and unrestrained sexual activity. Excessive indulgence in a specified activity: "an orgy of buying".

[Schmeisser] I used Wikipedia

[Awesome] oh... well.. I googled it

[Awesome] and chose the first answer

[Schmeisser] In modern usage, an orgy is a sex party where guests freely engage in open and unrestrained sexual activity or group sex

[Awesome] win

[Schmeisser] Canada? Are you still okay?

[Awesome] Canada?

[Maple] Holy Jesus on a stick are you fucking insane? What the fuck is wrong with you, you bloody gits? I will kick your fuckin' nuts down your throat before that happens!

[Awesome] win

[Awesome] best couples counselling... EVER

[Schmeisser] What in god's name has England done to that poor mouth of yours

[Maple] Fuck you... you know what, FUCK YOU TWICE

[Awesome] SURE! Want bondage too?

[Schmeisser] Well if you say so

[Awesome] I'm sure America has enough rope!

[Schmeisser] And maybe a gag for Canada's rude mouth...

[Maple] I could give a fuck who you fuck, just don't fuck with me you prats!

[Awesome] aww! damn...

[Awesome] now what'll I do later today?

[Maple] Holy Frankenfuck, SHUT UP!

[Maple] I DONT NEED THIS COUNSILING

[Schmeisser] Okay...

[Awesome] okay... it's now an intervention for you're swearing problem

[Schmeisser] Ja

[Maple] I don't have a problem :3

[Awesome] Canada, we both think you have a problem with your language.

[Maple] Naaah!

[Awesome] dude, you soo do

[Awesome] right bruder?

[Schmeisse] I must agree with bruder here

[Maple] I do not!

[Awesome] the first stage is always denial

-[TheRose] has logged on-

[Maple] ...

[Maple] oh fudge

[Awesome] haha! have fun explaining this one!

[TheRose] what?

[Maple] NOTHING!

[Maple] IM OFF!

[Awesome] Canada's with me now, you're not the father and bruder's helping us with couples counseling

[Awesome] hell... I don't even know if he kept the child!

[TheRose] D: I'm not a papa anymore D:

[Awesome] nope

[Maple] I KEPT HER

[Maple] WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?

[Awesome] gut! now, who's the father?

[Maple] ...

[Awesome] WHO CANADA! WHO?

[Maple] ... errrrr... ummmm...

[TheRose] Who is it?

[Awesome] betta not be bullshittin us

[Maple] would you kill me if I told you it was certain... Europe/Asia nation...?

[Awesome] I swear, if it's Russia, imma kill him!

[Awesome] with his pipe!

[Maple] It's not...

[Awesome] gut

[Maple] I just don't want to tell...

[Awesome] you want her to tell us, right France?

[TheRose] Yes!

[Awesome] Canada... we're waiting

[TheRose] I want to know who my granddaughter's father is!

[Maple] Germany! HELP ME PLEASE!

[Awesome] he's gone now...

[Awesome] at least for a bit..

[Maple] Why!

[Awesome] I don't know... had to go help Feli with something...

[Awesome] never gave a reason

[Maple] damn

[Awesome] eeyup

[TheRose] So... You gonna tell us? :D

[Awesome] yeah Canada

[Schmeisser] Back, :) I went to get some of Italy's ice-cream balls but they were behind the wurst so it took longer than I thought

[Awesome] told ya

[Maple] ... GERMANY! DONT MAKE THEM MAKE ME TELL!

[Awesome] bruder, help us make Canada tell us who the father is.

[Maple] Ooooh! He is strangling his Best Friend alive... and will later skin him :D

[TheRose] Wtf...?

[Awesome] the fuck?

[Maple] Dexter~

[Awesome] mein gott...

[TheRose] -_- that show?

[Maple] It's goood!

[Awesome] France... *highfives*

[TheRose] I got one episode... I'm more of a romance sap~

[TheRose] Anyway, back on topic, Canada...

[Schmeisser] I'm lost

[Maple] GERMANY! HELP ME!

[Awesome] yeah...

[Maple] YES MIGUEL IS DEAD 3

[Awesome] but we still don't know who the father is!

[Schmeisser] With?

[Awesome] THE FATHER CANADA!

[Awesome] Canada's kid

[Schmeisser] Maybe just maybe Lars didn't use a condom?

[Awesome] see... i thought it was France, but that wasn't correct, so we're trying to get him to tell us

[Maple] Well... a few months ago... something happened...

[Awesome] I'LL KILL HIM!

[Maple] I didn't...

[Awesome] WHAT. HAPPENED. CANADA.

[Maple] ... Nothing.

[Awesome] ...

[Awesome] i'm gonna tie you up with that answer

[TheRose] -_- I am gonna kill whoever hurt my Mathieu...

[Awesome] same

[Maple] Just forget it okay!

[Awesome] NEIN

[Maple] Dexter's getting married... *sighs* Rita is pregnant..

[TheRose] ...?

[Awesome] ...

[Awesome] Dexter

[Schmeisser] Stop trying to change the subject

[Maple] ... Ah Geez

[Maple] I'm not spilling...

[Awesome] i have rope... i WILL do it

[Maple] But I'm with Prussia now, so I'm happy ^-^ Nothing in the past matters, right...?

[Schmeisser] I will ban you from maple if I have to

[TheRose] ... It matters.

[Awesome] EVERYTHING in the past matters

[Maple] NOT THE MAPLE : (

[Schmeisser] Then spill

[Awesome] YES THE MAPLE

[Maple] *sighs*

[Maple] Lars...

[Awesome] THAT'S IT! Bruder, i'm borrowing the shotgun

[TheRose] I. Will. Kill. Him.

[Maple] I mean... he dumped me right after...

[Schmeisser] ...

[Maple] He was so sweet...

[Maple] ...before...

[Awesome] how many times do you think i can shoot him in the head...?

[Schmeisser] Before?

[TheRose] Shotgun? We need To get America and his power tools!

[Awesome] total annihilation

[Maple] He dumped me that morning -_-

[Maple] When he found out.

[Awesome] hmmm... we also need gasoline...

[Awesome] and acid

[TheRose] And bombs...

[Maple] Don't you guys.

[Awesome] we're gonna, right France?

[Schmeisser] Canada's right

[TheRose] Of course!

[Schmeisser] First we need a battle strategy

[Awesome] truuue!

[TheRose] No one hurts Canada and gets away with it!

[Maple] Guys! Stop!

[Maple] It doesn't matter that he hurt me in the past so... just no...

[Schmeisser] Did anyone here something?

[Maple] GERMANY!

[Schmeisser] I swear there it is again

[Maple] ... Go shit up a rope. -_-

[Awesome] that's some weird sounding wind

[TheRose] I don't hear anything...

[Schmeisser] Sounds almost like England

[Awesome] oh, maybe we can get him to join us. or maybe America...

[Schmeisser] What about Russia?

[Awesome] that'd be awesome! and Svitserland!

[Awesome] maybe

[Maple] You know what, Bullshit, you fuckin' drinkind prats!

[Schmeisser] But does he still have that thing for Canada?

[TheRose] England and Russia will be in on it.

[TheRose] Probably Switzerland too.

[Awesome] Russia or Svitserland?

[TheRose] Russia.

[Schmeisser] Spain might be able to lend a hand

[TheRose] I'm pretty sure he's set his eye on China now.

[TheRose] What about America?

[Awesome] he's got a chainsaw~

[TheRose] Exactly.

[Maple] I give up.

[Schmeisser] But he's kinda imposable to control

[Maple] I just give up.

[Awesome] we'll bribe him with McDicks

[TheRose] Oh yes...

[Maple] GUYS! STOP IT!

[Awesome] holy shiesse! did you hear that?

[Schmeisser] Wow Canada when did you get here

[Maple] GUYS! STOP THIS NOW! I'M OVER IT SO YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST DEAL WITH IT!

[Awesome] dude... you have his child and he dumped you on the curb...

[Awesome] revenge is gonna be SWEET

[Awesome] and sticky and red

[Maple] I have a house! and Money! My life isn't fricken over -_-

[Awesome] yeeaahhh... but i think it's the purpose

[Awesome] he hurt you, we'll hurt him~

[Schmeisser] But his sperm is magical... He impregnated a male, we can't let sorcery like this lose in our world... He doesn't have control like England or Russia

[Awesome] ...

[Awesome] bruder...

[Schmeisser] Ja

[Awesome] the fuck

[Maple] What... the only equal revenge is making him pregnant

[Awesome] soooooo... cluster fuck?

[TheRose] ... He must be stopped! Wonderful idea, by the way, Canada.

[Awesome] i agree France!

[TheRose] Hon hon hon...

[Awesome] Kesesesesesese!

[Maple] Germany! Stop them!

[Schmeisser] The plan won't work... They lack the magical sperm

[Maple] ... Thank god...

[Schmeisser] But instead I propose we make him pay a ridiculous amount of child support

[Maple] That would be helpful. With no bloodshed.

[TheRose] Awe -.-

[Schmeisser] He will be making bird houses for the rest of his life ~evil German laugh~

[TheRose] ... Hey! That's your job!

[Schmeisser] Shut up France

[TheRose] Honhonhon! Never!

[Maple] Canada: ...

[Schmeisser] France go suck mein wurst

[TheRose] Honhonhon is that an offer?

[Maple] O_o

[Awesome] ooh!

[Maple] PAPA!

[Awesome] sexual tension!

[TheRose] Oui?

[Awesome] i think he wants to join.

[Maple] I'm going back to Dexter -_- I don't want to be in on this!

[Awesome] you already are!

[Schmeisser] ...

[TheRose] Well, Ludwig? Or is that Feli's job?

[TheRose] Honhonhonhonhon!

[Schmeisser] And he's working hard as we speak

[TheRose] How I wish I was there *sighs*

[Maple] O_o

[Schmeisser] Incest is wrong you French pig

[Awesome] bruder... i'm coming over

[Maple] How is it Incest...? What's incest?

[Awesome] Feli is Francis' younger brother

[Awesome] there's a reason he calls him 'France nii-chan'

[Schmeisser] And Feli doesn't need big brother France watching him work

[Awesome] kesesesesesese

[Maple] O_O

[Awesome] sooo... does that mean i can come over?

[Schmeisser] Bruder that's still incest

[TheRose] I'm sure Ita wouldn't mind~

[TheRose] We should all just go over!

[Awesome] i wouldn't be doing anything to YOU

[Maple] no

[Awesome] HELL YEAH FRANCE!

[Maple] I will not go.

[Schmeisser] Back to my orgy !

[TheRose] I will drag you.

[Maple] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CANT MAKE ME!

[Awesome] soooo coming over! kesesesesese

[Maple] *sighs* No one sees me...

[Awesome] i do! that's why were together!

[TheRose] I see you mon Cherie!

[Awesome] Bruder saw you earlier!

[Maple] ... Why use Femine for "Cherie" I'm not a woman -_-

[Awesome] awwww! but you're soo bottom!

[TheRose] But your pregnant! You are bringing life into this work ~! Honhonhon

[TheRose] So true. Lower Canada.

[Maple] ... I hate chu!

[Awesome] hehe! you can never hate us!

[Maple] ... seeing as only you two, America and sometimes England are the only people who see me besides Lars... I guess you're right...

[Awesome] UND BRUDER! he saw you earlier!

[Maple] sometimes... *sighs*

[Awesome] UND LARS IS AN ASSHOLE!

[TheRose] I agree with the above!

[Awesome] bruder, do you agree with France und I?

[Schmeisser] Ja

[Awesome] gut!

[Awesome] it's agreed, Lars is an asshole and we're all gonna kill 'im!

[Schmeisser] No child support

[Awesome] why not~?

[Schmeisser] So he has to make bird houses

[Awesome] ooohh! guut

[Schmeisser] A punishment worse than death

[TheRose] Even though it's Germany's job.

[Awesome] shut up France

[Awesome] :D

[TheRose] It's true!

[Maple] Well, that works for me!

[Schmeisser] -_-

[Awesome] hey! at least he paid back his war debt!

[TheRose] I guess it's not his job anymore

[Awesome] and bird houses after i brake him nose

* * *

ok bros! we talk over Skype... und i think we'd all agree if we had a few more people...

so i'd like anyone who has a character personality to message us und we'll add you if your interested. all you need to do is send your Skype name, country name, and a code name for this.

thakies to all!

[ps-we already have a ...]


End file.
